Changes
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione decides that she needs to leave a couple months after the war and moves to Forks, Washington. She needs time to heal but trouble follows her. Will the England and the Forks gang get along and be able to help her through things? E/H, H/L, D/B,
1. Chapter 1

Ell A/N: So this is my first ever Harry Potter/Twilight xover… This story will be AU…. There will also be several pairings but the main pairings that there will be are Hermione/Edward, Harry/Leah, Draco/Bella, Luna/Jacob, and even Severus/Sue…. There will be more pairings other than those but you will just have to wait and see…. So hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione looked around the house that she had grown up in one last time and sighed. It hurt her to even be here but she needed to see it one last time. She looked around each room in the house making sure that she had everything that she wanted to take with her. Once she was satisfied that she had she shrunk the items that she could including all of the clothes that she wanted to take with her along with some family pictures and other things that she wanted with her and placed them all in one of the two trunks that she had open. In the second trunk she placed the cauldron that she had shrunk along with potion ingredients and then all of the books she was taking with her. Once she had everything packed she closed the trunks and locked them and then shrunk them and put them in the purse that she had with her.

Once she had done that she walked out of the place that she had once called home. She wasn't surprised at all once she stepped into the backyard to see Severus, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Luna waiting for her. "You guys didn't have to come and see me off."

Harry stepped forward and said "Yes, we did 'Mione."

Hermione sighed but gave Harry a small smiled and then hugged him before stepping back and going over to the group and hugging the others before once more stepping back and looking at them all. "Thank you all for everything."

Severus shook his head and frowned as he said "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Hermione chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure Sev. You will never know how much it means to me that you have helped me so much but if I want the chance to heal then I need to leave for a while. Plus with me being away from here Dolohov will have a harder time finding me again."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't like the fact that you are going alone Hermione. You just lost your parents and now you are going to a foreign country. What if something happened to you? I still think that you should allow one of us to come with you. What are you going to do if Dolohov finds you?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Why in the world would Dolohov think to look in the States for me Sev? Even if he did who in their right mind would think I would move to a small town called Forks? I promise you that I will be careful. I will not have you all disrupting your lives because of me. I appreciate everything you have done for me Sev and I know that I don't say it but you have been like a Father to me ever since the end of the war and for that I thank you. I do love you Sev. I may not want any of you to come with me but I know that you all will visit whenever you can. I let you set the wards on my new home Sev. You know as well as I do that if my wards were to go off that you would feel it as soon as I did and you would be by my side."

Severus sighed and nodded because he knew that no matter what he said or anyone else said that Hermione would go. "Do you have everything you are going to need? Enough money?"

Hermione chuckled and said "Of course I do Sev. After all you warded my house. Narcissa insisted that I allow her to buy me a car. You called and got me enrolled in school so it wouldn't be weird that I did it myself. Draco, Harry, and Blaise all set up a bank account in my name and wouldn't take no for an answer. Luna made sure that my fireplace was hooked to the floo network. In fact I think you all did more than I did and I'm the one who is moving."

Luna chuckled lightly and said "We love you Mia and we only did what we did because of that. Besides how many time have you helped all of us out in the last year? It was time for us to do something for you.:

Hermione looked over at Luna and gave her a smile. "I know Luna but I still appreciate it. I'm going to miss you all very much but I can't stay here right now. Between my parents being killed, Dolohov gunning for me, Ron cheating on me, and Ginny blaming me for breaking up with Ron even though he was the one who was in the wrong I just need a change. I love you all very much but just because I'm in the States doesn't mean we can't see or talk to one another still. I also have the owl that Draco insisted on getting me. If I'm not mistaken Mercedes is already at my house because Narcissa took him when she went to decorate."

Severus nodded. "Everything is set at the house including Dobby. When he found out that you were going to be on your own he insisted on going with you and I think that is a good idea. You can pay him like I know you will insist on it."

Hermione just shook her head because she knew better than to argue about having Dobby with her. She knew that no matter what she said to anyone here or even to Dobby, himself that he would still stay to keep an eye on her. She stepped forward and hugged Luna, Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Severus once more and then blew them all a kiss. "I will owl you all and let you know how my first day of school goes on Monday."

Severus nodded and said "You better Hermione and if you feel that anything is wrong contact me right away day or night."

Hermione sighed but before she could say anything Draco said "You had better promise us that you will let us know the second you feel something wrong Hermione or we go with you."

Hermione sighed again and nodded. "Fine I promise to let you all know if I feel that anything is wrong. Now you lot be good and don't get into any trouble. I'm not here to keep you out of trouble."

Harry shook his head and said "Be safe 'Mione."

Blaise nodded and said "Call me if you need anything honey. I will have my cell phone on day and night."

Hermione chuckled and said "Blaise you are addicted to that thing but besides writing I promise that I will call you at least three times a week. Okay?"

Blaise smirked and nodded. "Okay Mia."

Hermione looked once more at Severus and said "I promise that I will stay safe and if I think that I am in danger at all I will contact you right away Sev. I don't want you worrying about me."

Severus shook his head and said silkily "All of us are going to worry about you Hermione. And in four weeks I want to know if you have any problems and you know what I am talking about."

Hermione grimaced but nodded. "I'll let you know the second I know Sev. Now I'm going to get going. I love you all."

"We love you." The group said together just as Hermione tapped the portkey she had and disappeared.

Severus looked at Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Luna and said "Make sure that you have your things to go in case we need to go and be with Hermione. I want to go now but I will wait for a while. I do know that Narcissa is already packed and ready to go the second we find out Hermione misses us all or the second we find out that something is wrong."

The group nodded and then all disapparated to their own places to get things ready. They had no doubt that they would be joining Hermione in Forks, Washington before the month was out.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once her feet were back on solid ground Hermione let out a sigh of relief and then took her two trunks out of her pocket and enlarged them back to their regular size. With a flick of her hand she had her clothes flying to her bedroom and to where she wanted them placed. She had also sent a couple pictures to her room and the rest of the pictures she brought were arranging themselve in the living room along with some of the knicknacks she brought from her old home. Once she was done she smiled and then turned her head to the side to look when she heard a 'pop'. "Hello, Dobby."

Dobby grinned and said "Hello Missy Herms. Can Dobby help Missy Herms with anything? Dobby is glad to be helping Harry Potter's best friend Missy Herms."

Hermione chuckled and said "If you could Dobby I would appreciate some tea when I get back. For now I think I'm going to take a walk and familiarize myself with the area."

Dobby nodded and then disappeared with a pop causing Hermione to shake her head and smile as she made her way to the front door. Right before she opened the door she checked to make sure that her wand was hidden but still easy to access if she needed to and once satisfied that it was she headed out into her new city.

Her eyes took in her surrounding as soon as she was out in the open and she couldn't help but smile slightly. She knew as she walked down the path to the street that she had made the right decision. She passed many people as she walked through town and she saw them all look at her curiously but they didn't stop and ask her any questions which she was grateful for. As she walked by the gas station she looked over and saw five people who were all staring at her. She stopped and looked at them as her brows furrowed as she took in their appearance.

Her eyes widened slightly as she finally recognized what they were and as she turned back the way she came and started walking back home fast she swore. "Oh shit vampires."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* I know that I'm evil but I just had to end it it there... LMAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *smiles* Wow you all are great! Thank you so much for all the reviews and for adding this story to your favorites and/or story alerts…. Also thanks to those who have added me to their favorite authors and/or author alerts…. Your support means a lot… I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story! Now here is the next chapter! Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once she was back at her house and inside she took in a deep breath and let it out. All the way back from the gas station she debated on writing Severus or floo calling him and had decided it would be best to floo call him because she knew that if she wrote him and he didn't get the letter for a day or more he would go balistic once he read what she had to say. Her heart was still beating hard and fast in her chest but she ignored it as she made her way over quickly to the fireplace. Once there she threw in the floo powder and dropped down to her knees and yelled for Severus' quarters and once she could see into his living room she called out "Severus!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus was sitting in his armchair drinking a glass of firewhiskey when his fireplace flared up and he heard Hermione's frantic shout of "Severus!"

He jumped out of his seat and rushed over to his fireplace and kneeled down and only when he saw Hermione's face did he let out a breath that he hadn't even been aware that he was holding. "Hermione? What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay? Do I need to come there?"

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Sev I shouldn't have called out like that for you. I'm okay I promise but I do have a question for you."

Severus let out a sigh of relief and then scowled as he hissed "What on Earth possessed you to call out to me frantically like that Mia? You nearly gave me a heart attack. What is your question?"

Hermione took in a breath and let it out and then asked in a rush "Did you know that vampires are living in Forks? And have you ever heard of a vampire having gold eyes instead of red?"

Severus' mouth dropped open in shock and then he demanded "There are vampires there? Are you sure and are you sure that they have gold eyes?"

Hermione nodded and said "Yes, Sev I am sure."

Severus swore and said "Well the good news is if they have gold eyes then they feed from animals and not humans. I'm not sure that I like the fact that you have vampires living close to you Mia."

Hermione chuckled and said "I'll be fine Sev I promise. And you just said yourself that if they have gold eyes that they feed off of animals instead of humans."

Severus sighed but nodded. "Fine but the second you think anything is wrong you contact me."

Hermione nodded and smiled softly as she said "I will Sev."

Severus nodded and then wathed as Hermione disappeared from the flames and then he stood up and after saying the spell he sent his Patronus to get Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Luna. He knew that Draco would bring Narcissa with him so he didn't worry about sending one to her. He had a feeling that by the end of the week they would all be in Forks, Washington with Hermione. Actually he knew for a fact that was going to happen because he had no doubt that Harry and Draco would leave tonight and he knew that Hermione would also be expecting them from his reaction. He sat back in his armchair just as Harry came through the floo followed by Blaise and then Luna and finally Draco and Narcissa. "Thank you all for coming so quickly."

Harry looked at Severus and knew immediately that for whatever reason Severus had called them all there it was to do with Hermione. "Is 'Mione okay Severus?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It would seem that Hermione has moved to a town that isn't quite as normal as we thought. She took a walk to look around after she got there and she noticed a couple of vampires."

Harry, Draco, and Blaise all jumped out of their seats and shouted "Vampires?"

Severus nodded and drawled "She fire called me immediately and asked me if I knew why a vampire would have gold eyes and I told her that I did. It would seem that the vampires that live in Forks are vampires that only drink animal blood. However I think it would be a good idea if one of you went ahead and left to go live with Hermione. I will make sure that those who go ahead and leave to go to Hermione gets enrolled in the Muggle school."

Harry nodded and said "I'll go since I'm already packed. I was tempted to go anyways because I really don't like thinking about Hermione being all alone after everything she has been through."

Draco nodded. "I'll go with Harry and then Blaise and Luna can follow with you and Mother, in a couple of days Severus."

Severus nodded. "That would be acceptable. Just remember that if you run into the vampires that you are nice."

Draco nodded and looked at his Mom. "Will you be okay Mother?"

Narcissa smiled and said "I'll stay with Severus if he doesn't mind. That way we can just leave from here in two days."

Severus nodded. "That sounds good. Now then Harry and Draco you two go and get your belongings and then apparate to Hermione's house. Make sure that you make a couple of jumps if you don't think you will be able to do it in one shot. I want one of you to let me know as soon as you arive there."

Draco nodded and said "We will Severus."

Severus sighed as he watched the two boys leave and then he turned to Blaise, Luna, and Narcissa. "Why do these things always seem to happen to Hermione or Harry?"

Narcissa chuckled and said "I am sure that Hermione will be just fine Severus. You, yourself said that the vamps are animal drinkers and not human drinkers. Besides once Harry and Draco get there they will not let her out of their sight and you know that. Both of those boys are extremely protective of Hermione and of Luna."

Luna smiled as she stood up and said "Professor, Cissy is right and you know it. Draco and Harry will keep her under guard even if Hermione doesn't want it and if they for one second think that something is wrong they will let you know."

Blaise too stood up and looked at Severus and said "You don't need to worry that something else will happen to Mia, Severus. You know that none of us will allow her to be harmed again. Now I am going to see Luna home and then go back to my place to make sure everything is ready to go. If you need me just send for me."

Severus just gave a nod and then watched as Blaise wrapped his arm around Luna's waist before guiding her out of his rooms. He sat back and closed his eyes and thought about what he would do to the person if Hermione was ever harmed again.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione had no doubt that before the day was over that Harry would be showing up as would Draco. She sighed and shook her head as she stood up and called out "Dobby."

Dobby popped in and asked "Can Dobby do something for Missy Herms?"

Hermione smiled slightly and said "If you could Dobby ready two rooms. I have a feeling Harry and Draco will be here soon."

She watched as Dobby grinned at her before disappearing to do as she asked him. Once again she found herself shaking her head ruefully even as she smiled. She had no doubt what so ever that the boys wouldn't let her stay where she was by herself. Just like she had no doubt what so ever that Severus had told them. She sighed and then went over and sat in the chair to wait.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* It only took me a couple days to edit this because of a migraine... LOL... So click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alert adds, favorite story adds, author alert adds, and favorite author adds… Sorry for the long wait for an update but R/L happened…. But here is the next chapter….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After going to his home and grabbing his things Harry apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. He wasn't surprised at all to see Draco waiting for him there already. "You are just as fast as I am Draco. Are you ready to go?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, I am. Now lets go check on our girl."

Harry chuckled and nodded and then disapparated away at the same time as Draco. He wasn't surprised at all when they both reached Hermione's living room at the same time because he knew that they would both do the long distance apparation even if they knew they shouldn't. When he saw Hermione sitting in one of the chairs with a smirk he shook his head and smiled at her. "You knew that we were coming didn't you?"

Hermione nodded and laughed. "I had a feeling you and Draco would be coming after the reaction I got from Severus when I asked him about vampires with gold eyes. I already asked Dobby to prepare two rooms for your arrival. I do hope that Severus remembers to enroll you two in school or it's going to look weird."

Draco rolled his eyes but said "Yes, Severus was taking care of it. We know that we have to look as normal as possible in this town which is why we allowed you and Mother to help us all shop for Muggle clothing. Now are you sure that you are doing okay after your run in with the vampires?"

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a run in Draco. I saw them at the gas station and then turned right around and came back home. With Dolohov on the loose I didn't want to take any chances because who knows who he will get to help him to find me. And if you two are here now that means Luna and Blaise will be within a day or two followed by Cissy and Severus. Am I right?"

Harry and Draco both laughed and said at the same time "Yes."

Hermione nodded. "Then we need to go shopping for more cars. I like the one I have but I wouldn't mind having a motorcycle as well. I don't want to constantly feel boxed in."

Draco nodded. "We will go tomorrow to shop for cars and maybe some more clothes. It is just a little bit chillier here than it was the last time we were here."

Hermione smiled and said "Do you two want something to eat? I haven't ate yet but I'm finally getting hungry so I can eat some now if you two do."

Harry and Draco exchanged looks but it was Draco who said "We'll eat with you. What are you going to have?"

Hermione frowned and said "I'm not really sure. I don't know what I'm in the mood for."

Harry sighed and called out "Dobby."

He smiled when Dobby popped in and said "What can Dobby do for Master Harry? I has Master Harry's and Master Draco's rooms all ready."

Harry chuckled and said "Dobby can you fix some soup and sandwiches please? Make sure there is enough for three."

Dobby nodded and said "I wills do that for yous Master Harry."

Draco chuckled after Dobby disappeared to do as asked. "That elf really does love you Harry."

Harry smirked. "I think that he is great."

Hermione smiled and nodded and then gasped in pain. When she saw both boys look at her she tried to give them a smile but it came out a grimace. "I'm okay but can you summon one of my pain relief potions please? My side flared up a little."

Harry frowned and then summoned a vial of the pain relief potion as Draco stepped forward and demanded "Let me see Mia."

Hermione sighed but gingerly sat forward in her chair and pulled her shirt up. When she heard both Draco and Harry gasp she looked down at her side and swore. "Damn it."

Draco nodded and said grimly "I'm getting Severus. It shouldn't have reopened like that."

Hermione sighed again but nodded. "Get Severus, Draco. While you are at it ask him to bring a stronger pain relief potion. I don't think the one I have is going to work and I don't have the time to brew a stronger one."

Draco nodded and walked over to the fireplace and threw some powder in. He waited until he saw Severus' living room and called out "Severus you need to come through and take a look at Hermione. Also can you bring a stronger pain relief potion with you please?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus and Narcissa were talking when they heard Draco's voice calling out from the fireplace. After he heard what Draco had to say he summed three of his strongest pain releif potions that he had on hand and stood up. He gave Narcissa a nod and then quickly walked over to the fireplace and through it. Seven minutes later he was exiting the floo system into Hermione's living room. When he saw the blood on her side he swore and rushed over to her. "What in the hell happened Hermione?"

Hermione groaned as pain shot through her side again. "I'm not sure Severus. I asked Harry to summon a pain relief potion because my side was flaring up and then Draco demanded that he look at my side and when I lifted my shirt this is what was there. I don't get how it reopened when you healed it."

Severus shook his head and called out "Dobby!"

Dobby popped in and said "What can I do for Potions Master, Sir?"

Severus sighed and said "I need you to go to my quarters and tell Narcissa to go home and get her things and bring them here. I then need you to alert Blaise and Luna and tell them to get here. We're all moving in tonight. Also get Winky and let her know that she is coming with you. She will be needed to help around here. While you are in my quarters grab the three boxes labled Potions and bring them back with you."

Dobby nodded and popped out as Hermione said "You all don't have to move in tonight."

Severus shook his head. "We shouldn't have let you come on your own. It's clear that even with magic you are not healed correctly or completely. I think we are going to need a Muggle Doctor to take a look at you also but the thing is finding one who knows about magic."

Draco and Harry exchanged looks and then Harry asked "What about asking the vampires that Hermione saw earlier? They may be able to tell us at the very least of a Doctor that we could trust."

Severus nodded but frowned as he looked up at Harry. "The only problem I see with that Harry is finding them."

Harry smirked and grabbed his wand from his jeans pocket and flicked it and once his Patronus formed he sent it off. "That can be taken care of immediately. We have a wearwolf on our side Severus. I'm pretty sure that Remus would be able to find them and quickly."

Severus sighed but nodded and then looked back down at Hermione's side and swore again. "It's not closing up. Hermione, love I hate that I'm going to have to hurt you but I'm going to need to put pressure on your side until the others get here."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. "If Dolohov ever finds me I'm killing him."

Severus, Draco, and Harry all chuckled but it was Severus who said "You will have to beat us to it love. How are you feeling besides the pain?"

"I feel nauseas and light headed." Hermione said. She knew that she was feeling that way because she was loosing too much blood. She only hoped that Remus would get here soon.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Narcissa was talking to Remus by firecall when she heard a pop. She turned to look over her shoulder to see who it was and when she saw Dobby her eyes widened. "What's wrong Dobby? Is Hermione okay?"

Dobby shook his head and said "Mistress Cissy, Potions Master Sir told me to tell you to get your things and go to Missy Herms that you all are to move in tonight. I has to get his Potions and take them to him. Missy Herms wound opened up again and he needs his Potions. I has to let Master Blaise and Missy Luna know to get there also."

Narcissa nodded. "You get Severus his things Dobby and I'll get Blaise and Luna. I'll have Winky get my things and take them. Severus does want Winky to come doesn't he?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes Mistress Cissy hes be wanting Winky."

Narcissa nodded again and then motioned for Dobby to get what Severus needed and go before she turned back to the firecall after sending her Patronus to Luna and Blaise. "Remus are you and Tonks packed? And is Teddy things packed?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, they are Narcissa. Why? What's going on?"

Narcissa sighed. "I don't really know Remus but Severus just sent Dobby to tell me to get to Hermione's tonight because we're moving in. I know that you and Tonks wanted to come to and I think it will do Hermione some good to have another woman around with all the men. Can you and Tonks come on through? I'll take you with me when I go since we made sure that her house would be hard to fine."

Remus nodded again and then said "Wait one moment Cissa. I'll get Tonks to shrink everything and we'll be straight through."

Narcissa nodded and stepped back. She looked around to see if there was anything else that needed to be grabbed right then and decided she'd get Severus' trunks for him. She quickly walked into his bedroom and shrunk the three trunks she saw at the foot of his bed. She looked around to make sure that nothing else in the bedroom needed to be taken before she walked back into the living room just as Blaise and Luna appeared followed by Tonks and Remus who was holding Teddy.

As soon as they were all standing next to one another a Patron appeared and it said in Harry's voice "Remus we need you. It's an emergency. Find Narcissa and have her bring you with her. Hurry."

Narcissa grabbed a pillow off of the couch and made it into a port key. "Grab on so we can go. This is the fastest way at the moment."

Remus, Tonks, Luna, and Blaise grabbed onto it just as Winky popped in and said "Misstress Cissy did you need me?"

Narcissa swore and said "Yes, Winky. I need you to go to Malfoy Manor and get all of the suitcases that are in the main foyer and bring them to the house in America. Once you are there you will stay with us."

Winky nodded and popped out and Narcissa said the password to the portkey and then felt the pull in her navel. Not even two minutes later they all landed in Hermione's living room.

Remus looked around and swore when he saw how pale Hermione was. He turned to look at Harry who was pacing. "Harry what did you need?"

Harry sighed in relief when he saw Remus. "Hermione ran into some vampires earlier today that feed on animals. We need to find them to see if they can tell us of a Muggle Doctor that is trustworthy. The wound in Hermione's side opened up again and Severus can't get it to close."

Remus nodded and then looked over at Hermione. "Do you remember where you saw them at Hermione? It would be easier if I had a starting point for their scent."

Hermione nodded. "They were at the only gas station in town."

Remus nodded. "I'll go now."

Harry and Draco both nodded and said at the same time "We'll go with you."

Remus just nodded and handed Teddy to Tonks. "I'll be back soon, love. Send me a Patronus if you or anyone else needs something before we get back."

Tonks nodded and said "I'll keep an eye on things here while Narcissa and Severus try to help Hermione. Why don't you take Blaise and Luna with you also? Luna may be able to sense something while you all are looking."

Remus looked over at Blaise and Luna and saw them nodding and said "I'll take them."

With that he followed Draco and Harry out the front door with Luna and Blaise behind him. Once they were all outside and finally on the sidewalk next to the street he looked at the other four. "Do you four know where the gas station is?"

Luna, Blaise, Draco, and Harry all nodded and took off jogging down the street. Remus chuckled and then he too took off jogging. He knew that they all could full out run but he also knew they didn't want to bring attention to themselves. They all stopped once they were at the gas station and Remus sniffed and then nodded and motioned for the four to follow him.

As he ran he noticed that they were heading out of town and nodded. After jogging for about another ten minutes he stopped at a driveway that was partially hidden by trees on both sides. He took another sniff and nodded to himself again and then turned to look at the four that stopped beside him. "They live here. We need to get up the driveway as fast as we can. I think since nobody can see us it's fine to use are speed."

The four nodded and then followed Remus as they ran their fastest up the driveway. None of them were surprised once they reached the top of the driveway to see the vampires out on the porch.

Remus saw the looks on the faces of the seven vampires and held his hands up. "Hello. We are sorry to bother you but we need your help."

Carlisle stepped down off of the porch and said "How can we help you Sir?"

Remus shook his head and walked forward cautiously making sure that Draco, Harry, Luna, and Blaise stayed behind him. "We know that you are vampires."

At that the seven vampires gasped and Rosalie hissed "And we know that you are a shapeshifter. How did you know we were vampires?"

Remus lifted an eyebrow and said "I am not a shapeshifter. I may smell different than a normal human but I am a wearwolf. I only turn at a full moon."

Carlisle frowned but said "If you know that we are vampires why do you need our help?"

Remus looked at Harry and gave a nod and then stepped to the side when Harry stepped forward and said "We need to know if you know of a trustworthy Muggle Doctor."

Carlisle frowned again and asked "What is a Muggle?"

Draco groaned and stepped forward and snarled "A Muggle is a non magical human. You may have been human before you became a vampire but technically now you are magical since a vampire is supposed to be mythological. We need a Muggle Doctor to help our sister who is quite possibly bleeding to death while we stand here talking to you. The other three men and myself are Wizards and the girl with us is a Witch. Our sister is a witch but for some reason who wound is not healing with magic. We need to save her. Now do you know of a trustworthy Muggle Doctor or not?"

Carlisle nodded. "I am a Doctor. What happened to your sister? And how did you know we were vampires?"

This time Blaise chuckled as him and Luna both stepped forward before he said "Our sister Hermione saw some of you at the gas station in town while she was on a walk. She rushed home and firecalled Severus and asked him if he knew about any vampires with golden eyes. He told her he did and that you fed on animal blood and not that of human. As for what happened to Hermione there is a lot but I guess we can tell you the main points. She was attacked a little over two weeks or so ago. When I say attacked I don't mean just physically she was also sexually assaulted. The man who did it to her got away before we could get him and he is probably looking for her as we speak. He used some kind of dagger on her but we're not sure what exactly the dagger did besides cut her. Can you please help us?"

Carlisle nodded and looked at Edward. "Go and grab my black bag and some extra gauze. Also grab some morphine."

Edward nodded and ran inside and then Rosalie said "I'm coming with you Carlisle."

Carlisle looked at Rosalie but before he could say anything Esme said "We're all coming with you Carlisle. You don't know how much help you will need. Besides Jasper may be able to help control the pain the poor girl is in if she can't take the medicine."

Jasper shook his head. "I don't think I should go. I feed on animals but we know how I get around human blood."

Luna smiled and shook her head. "You can come Jasper. You will not hurt Hermione. Besides when we get to our house I'll give you a blood pop. I knew there was a reason why I picked up ten boxes of those things today."

Draco and Harry looked at Luna in shock and demanded "Ten?"

Luna chuckled. "Well Jasper will like them and want them."

Jasper looked at Luna in shock and asked "Can you see the future also? My mate can."

Luna nodded. "Yes, I am a Seer. I can also tell that you are an Empath so you will be a great help. The boy who ran inside might be able to help if Hermione's shields drop."

Edward who just came out of the house demanded "Why can't I read any of your minds?"

Harry smirked. "We can block our minds unless we want them read. In the Wizarding world blocking of the mind is called Occuluding. We'll tell you more about it later. Now if you all are coming we will have to take you. We have a faster form of transportation than running or cars. Also you will have to be with one of us in order to get into the house as it is protected."

Remus nodded and stepped forward. "I can take the Doctor and his mate."

Harry nodded. "I'll take the blonde and the huge guy."

Emmett chuckled and said "I'm Emmett and the blonde is my mate Rosalie."

Harry smirked and then said "I am Harry, the blonde boy is Draco, the Italian is Blaise, the girl is Luna, and then Remus is the other guy."

Draco shook his head and said "I'll take Jasper and then Blaise can take the mind reader and Luna can take Jasper's mate. Now that, that is settled can we go now please? It's been twenty five minutes since we've left."

Remus nodded and walked over to where Carlisle was standing with Esme. "Hold on tight to my arms. Oh and when we get to the house you lot can introduce yourselves. I'm sorry that we didn't ask you before now."

Carlisle nodded and then grabbed a hold of Remus' arm after Esme did. He watched in shock as his children disappeared from eyesight before he also felt a pull. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that he was now standing inside of a living room instead of outside his house. He shook his head and then hurried over to where he could see a black haired man holding pressure to a girl's side. "How long has she been bleeding for?"

Severus sighed and said "About thirty five minutes or so. I just gave her another dose of blood replenishing but with the way she's losing blood it's not going to be doing her any good. So you are a vampire and a Doctor?"

Carlisle chuckled. "You are really going to have to tell me how you know this but to answer your question yes I am. I'm Carlisle Cullen. Now what can you tell me about the girl?"

Severus looked at Hermione who was blinking her eyes and said "Her name is Hermione and she's nineteen years old. Well actually she is only getting ready to turn eighteen but she used a time turner in her third year of school and then again in her fourt and fifth so she is older than she should be. She was tortured and raped almost three weeks ago. I had thought that her side was fine because I healed it but it opened back up earlier and nothing I do is closing it. Harry is the one who suggested getting a Muggle Doctor."

Carlisle nodded and then said "Hermione I am going to check you over now. If anything I do hurts you I want you to let me know. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and said softly "Okay Doc."

Carlisle gently moved Severus' hands off of Hermione's side and then he gasped at what he saw. "My God. Okay I am going to need a bowl of warm water, some washclothes, and a couple of towels."

Severus nodded and called out "Dobby."

Dobby popped in and said "Yes Potions Master, Sir?"

Severus shook his head. "Enough with the formality Dobby. Carlsile here needs a bowl of warm water, and a couple of washclothes and towels."

"Right away Sir."

Severus looked around when he noticed that everyone was quiet and demanded "What?"

Emmett laughed and said "Who was that little dude?"

Harry chuckled and said "That was Dobby. He is one of the two house elfs that we have here. The woman with pink hair is Tonks and the little boy she is holding is hers and Remus' son Teddy. The man helping your Father is Severus and the blonde haired woman is Narcissa. And the girl that is being patched up is Hermione."

Emmett nodded. "I'm Emmett and the blonde is my mate Rosalie. Jasper is the one sucking on that sucker and the girl beside him is Alice his mate. The older woman who is our Mother is Esme and then Edward is the mind reader."

Harry nodded and then walked over to Severus and Carlisle. "Will Hermione be okay?"

Carlisle nodded but didn't say anything since Dobby popped back in with what he asked for. He quickly wet one of the washclothes and got to cleaning the blood up. He then looked up and over at Edward. "Get me the needle and sutures out of my bag along with some gauze."

Edward nodded and opened up the black medical bag and got the items out along with a numbing medicine only to put it back in when he heard Severus say "I'll use a numbing charm on her side so that she doesn't feel the needle."

Everyone was quiet while they watched Carlisle and Severus work in tandem to fix Hermione up. The four teens were all standing together watching everything with a close eye to make sure that they didn't hurt Hermione more than she was already hurting. Soon everyone let out a sigh of relief when they saw that Carlisle and Severus were done.

Severus looked up after he cast a diagnostic charm on Hermione and smiled slightly. "Her blood pressure is coming back up. I am going to give her another dose of a blood replenishing potion and then a Dreamless Sleep draught. Once I give her those Draco you can carry her up to her bedroom."

Hermione groaned and said "Can't I lay down here for now Sev? I'm not ready to be alone yet."

Severus sighed but said "Only if you agree to take the Dreamless Sleep. I'll take you up to bed when I go and you can sleep with me tonight."

Hermione smiled and then took the two potions that Severus was already holding out to her. She smiled and softly said right before sleep consumed her "Thank you Sev."

Severus shook his head but smiled and with a flick of his hand he enlarged the arm chair Hermione was sitting in and lengthened it to where she was actually laying down. He then conjured up a pillow and blanket and put the pillow under Hermione's head and the blanket over her before he stood up and vanished the bloody washclothes, towels, bowl of water, and needle. He then turned to look at the vampires who were all watching what he was doing in awe and he smirked. "If you would all have a seat I think we should all talk."

Carlisle nodded and then sat on a couch that had just appeared out of nowhere. He watched as the rest of his family sat down and then he turned to look at Severus. "I take it you are the Father of this bunch?"

Severus snorted and shook his head. "Not really. The only two I could be accused of being a Father to is Harry and Hermione. For all intents purposes when they start school next week I will be their Father. Narcissa who is Draco's real Mother will be the Mother of Draco and Luna and Blaise is her adoptive son. Tonks and Remus will be the Aunt and Uncle of all the kids. I must thank you for coming to help Hermione. I don't know what any of us would have done if we had lost Hermione."

Carlisle shook his head. "It wasn't a problem. Can you go into details on what exactly happened to her? No offense but she looks like skin and bones."

Harry snorted but before he could say anything Draco cut in and said "That is because she is. She barely eats and when she does anymore she doesn't keep it down."

Carlisle nodded but before he could say anything an alarm went off that caused the three witches and five witches jump up out of their seats with wands drawn.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* I'm evil and I know it... LOL... Hope this chapter makes up for the long wait you had... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wooohooo I'm blowing everyone's inboxes up today! Hehe…. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus lifted a hand up and hissed "Draco you take the back, Harry you take the left side of the house, Remus you take the right side of the house and I'll take the front. Blaise, Luna, Tonks and Cissa, I want you to stand guard over Hermione. If whoever is out there gets past Harry, Draco, Remus, and me and they come in I don't care what you do you keep Hermione safe."

Emmett stepped forward and said "Edward, Jasper, and I will go with Draco, Harry, and Remus. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle will stay in here and help if need be."

Severus gave a nod and then headed towards the front door. Before he opened it he looked over his shoulder and gave a sigh of relief when he saw that Tonks, Narcissa, Luna, Blaise, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were all standing in a way that blocked Hermione from view. He took in a deep breath and let it, opened the door and quickly stepped out so he could shut the door. Once the door was shut he looked around to see if he could see anything. He frowned when he saw four figures ahead of himself. He stalked forward and his eyes narrowed when he saw who it was. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here? How did you even know where we were?"

One of the figures stepped forward and said just as Harry, Jasper, Edward, Remus, Emmett, and Draco came around the house "Well hello to you too Severus. We only knew where you were because we were at the Manor looking for Narcissa when Winky showed up to get her things. We knew that Cissy would want to be there for Hermione so we tried to catch her before she left so we could come. How is our girl doing?"

Severus shook his head but it was Draco who drawled "Father you could have sent a message to us. You know as well as I do that if Hermione knew you wanted to come she would have welcomed you with open arms. It's a good thing Severus just knocked Hermione out because if she would have heard the alarm she would have jumped and probably messed up all the work the vamp doc just did on her."

Lucius narrowed his eyes and hissed "What happened to my girl?"

Severus sighed and said "Come inside and we'll explain. It's not going to do any of us any good if we just stand out here and talk where Muggle's can hear us."

Lucius nodded and said "Cissy isn't going to be mad that I just showed up is she?"

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Father you and Mother may be divorced but you are still best friends. So of course she's not going to be mad that you are here."

Lucius nodded and then looked at the two people with him. "Put up more wards and then come inside."

They both nodded and set to work but not before Pansy said "I'll fix Granger up a nice bath when I come in. Even if she is asleep she can still be given a bath."

Severus nodded and then spun on his heel leading the way inside and leaving Pansy and Theo outside putting up special wards. Once he was back inside he let out a sigh of relief even as he shook his head. "Nothing to worry about. It was only Lucius, Theo, and Pansy showing up."

Narcissa chuckled and said "I should have known that Lucius would come. He doesn't like Hermione being out of his sight for more than ten minutes at a time. Luckily this house is big enough for everyone."

Lucius smiled at Narcissa as he walked over to where he saw Hermione laying at. He frowned when he saw how pale she was. "And this is why I don't like letting her out of my sight for more than ten minutes. What in the hell happened to her? And why in the bloody hell are there other vampires around?"

Severus chuckled and said "When I couldn't get Hermione's wound to close Harry suggested us looking for the vampires that Hermione had seen this morning in order to see if they knew of a Muggle Doctor that could be trusted. Luckily when Remus, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Luna found them the head of the vampire coven was a Doctor so they didn't really have to go looking for one. Hence why there are vampires here. And Lucius you may want to introduce yourself to them and then explain why they can't smell you."

Lucius nodded and then turned to the vampires that were all looking at him with wide eyes. "Hello my name is Lucius Malfoy and I am a vampire. The two that are outside are Theo and Pansy and they are also vampires. The reason that you cannot smell us is because of a spell. We do not feed on humans we feed on animals or we drink blood that Hermione supplies to us."

Carlisle's eyes widened in shock. "You mean to tell me that slip of a girl gives you blood to drink?"

Lucius nodded again and then smirked slightly. "Yes she gives us blood but the thing is she doesn't give it to us when she's in her human form. She has Severus, Draco, Harry, Theo, or me take it from her when she is in her animal form."

At that Carlisle's, Esme's, Jasper's, Alice's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, and Edward's mouths all dropped up in shock but it was Alice who asked "What do you mean by animal form? Is she a shape shifter like the wolves in La Push?"

Lucius shook his head. "No she isn't a shape shifter. However she is an Animagus. She actually has four forms. She can change into a wolf that is pure white, she can change into a lioness, she can change into a black jaguar, and she can change into a blue phoenix. However Hermione isn't the only one who is an Animagus. All of us are and even though Theo, Pansy, and I are vampires we can still change into our animals. I do believe the only three beside Hermione who has more than one form is Harry, Draco, and Severus but all three of them can only change into two animals."

Jasper whistled and said "I would love to see that at some point. If you three vampires are going to be living here we will need to set up a meeting with the pack to let them know."

Luna who was listening laughed and said "You will be surprised at what you find out. Two of the pack will imprint on Pansy and Theo. Once they do the treaty you all have with them will be null and void and both vampires and shape shifters alike will be allowed to cross the border at will."

Alice looked at Luna in surprise and asked "You can see the shifters in your visions?"

Luna smiled and nodded. "Yes, I can. It could be because my mate is a shifter or it could be because Remus considers all of us his cubs and it allows me to see them."

The Cullen's all just shook their heads and then started talking to the others including Theo and Pansy when they came in as they waited to see if Hermione was going to wake back up or sleep the night through.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *chuckles* I wasn't originally going to have Lucius in this story but I just couldn't help myself... Just to be clear Narcissa and Lucius are no longer married but they are still very good friends... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been a while since the last update and for that I'm sorry but I've been in and out of the hospital... I will be updating all my HP stories in the days to come...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

An hour after coming inside from setting up the specialized wards Pansy stood up and flicked her hand at Hermione to levitate her. "I'm taking Mia upstairs and giving her a bath and then I will put her in Severus' room. If someone could lay out some pajamas for her while I'm bathing her I would appreciate it."

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "I'll make sure that they are laid out on Severus' bed, Pansy. Do you need help?"

Pansy smiled and shook her head. "I can do it on my own. This isn't the first time I've bathed her when she's been unconscious. I would however like a cup of tea once I am finished."

Severus nodded and stood up. "I'll have Winky and Dobby fix some tea and get you, Lucius, and Theo a vial of Hermione's blood for you to drink. Luckily we still have some and will not have to take any from her for at least another week or so."

Pansy nodded and then after giving a nod to everyone else she levitated Hermione in front of her and up the stairs to Severus' bedroom and ensuite bathroom. She quickly flicked her free hand and had the tub filling with warm water even as she flicked her hand again and vanished all of the clothes that Hermione had on. She gently lowered Hermione down into the tub but did a wandless spell that had her floating in the water and not sinking down. With another flick of her wrist she had a cup in her hand and settled in to wash Hermione's hair and then her body. Once she was satisfied that Hermione was clean she drained the water and then with a flick of her hand she dried Hermione off. She carefully levitated Hermione out of the bathtub and set about rubbing the lotion Severus had made for Hermione onto her body. The lotion functioned as a lotion but it also helped with her injuries as long as she applied it three times a day. Once she was done she levitated Hermione out of the bathroom and into Severus' bedroom.

She smiled when she saw that Narcissa did lay out pajamas for Hermione and quickly put them on Hermione before she pulled the covers back and gently laid Hermione in Severus' bed. She pulled the covers up and over Hermione and tucked her in before she bent down and kissed Hermione on the head and then walked out of the bedroom and back downstairs. She shook her head when she saw that everyone was right where she had left them when she took Hermione upstairs thirty minutes ago and that they were all quiet. She knew that they had been listening just in case she needed them for help. "Hermione is all tucked in, in your bed, Severus. She didn't stir once while I bathed her and applied her lotion or dressed her."

Severus let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thank you, Pansy."

Pansy shook her head and then sat down beside Theo and placed her head on his shoulder. "You don't need to thank me, Severus. Hermione is as much my family as she is yours and everyone else's. We do need to get her on some kind of food diet though because while I was bathing her I could see her ribs sticking out from her side. She has lost way too much weight and she can't afford to lose even more."

Severus sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "I know but even if she does eat she cannot keep the food down. I'm going to put her on a stronger nutrient potion tomorrow along with an appetite stimulant and hopefully that helps. Also before she even eats I will make sure that she takes a stomach soother and an anti nausea potion so hopefully that will help with her keeping her food down. I don't think she is going to be ready to start school on Monday."

Carlisle shook his head from where he was standing. "I'm going to have to say that she will not be ready to start school until a week from this Monday from a Doctor's viewpoint. That wound on her side needs to heel a little even with the stitches in it. I'll check on her daily to make sure that the stitches are holding. I will also run some blood tests if that is alright with everyone just to make sure that her blood levels are safe."

Severus frowned and shook his head. "I can do a diagnostic test and you can check all of her blood levels that way, Carlisle, but I'm afraid that I cannot let you take her blood. In our world having the blood of a witch or a wizard isn't a good thing because it can be used in dark curses. After everything Hermione has went through even if I watch what you do I don't feel safe letting you take her blood. It isn't anything personal it's just how it is."

Lucius nodded and started pacing. "There is so much more harm that can be done if Hermione's blood gets taken then there is good. If Severus does the diagnostic test can you check her levels from that? I do know that there are ways to check someone's blood level and the different kinds of counts with a spell."

Carlisle frowned but nodded. "If he can do a spell that lets me know where her complete blood count level is at along with some other levels I should be able to check them over from that without drawing her blood. She also may very well be anemic and if that is the case I will put her on an Iron supplement pill to help get that level back up."

Severus nodded and then stood up as he looked at Carlisle. "If you'll come with me I'll do the diagnostic tests now while Hermione is asleep."

Carlisle nodded and then followed behind Severus as they made their way up the stairs. His eyes widened in shock once they got to the bedroom that Hermione was in because of how big it was. He heard Severus chuckle and turned his head to look at him. "Are all of the rooms in this house this big?"

Severus smirked and nodded. "Yes they all are. The house may look smaller on the outside but we were given permission from both the London Ministry of Magic and the American Ministry of Magic to expand the inside especially after they found out that Hermione was going to be living here. I guess I should let you know that Hermione is a war hero in our world as are all of the kids downstairs."

Carlisle's eyes widened in shock at that and then his eyes widened even more when he finally connected the names that he has been hearing for the last couple of hours. "I now know who you all are. We did hear snippets about the war and how it ended but I didn't put it all together until just now. So this is Hermione Granger then. If you will do the test I'll read the results and see what we need to do to get her levels up and to get her healthy again."

Severus pulled his wand out and waved it over Hermione while he silently cast the three diagnostic tests that Carlisle would need in order to look at all of her blood levels. Once he was finished he nodded his head at the parchment that appeared in thin air and sat down gently beside Hermione on the bed while Carlisle read the results over. He ran his hand through Hermione's hair and bent his head down and kissed her on the head before he looked back at Carlisle. When he saw Carlisle frown he stood up. "Is everything okay, Carlisle?"

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Were you aware that Hermione is pregnant? From the levels on the test she is almost three weeks pregnant. If I would have drawn blood it wouldn't have even showed that she was pregnant just yet. Your tests showed me more than any blood tests I ran could do."

Severus gasped and looked down at Hermione with tears in his eyes which he blinked away before looking back at Carlisle. "What does that mean for Hermione, Carlisle? How is the rest of her tests looking?"

Carlisle sighed again and shook his head. "I'm going to give it to you straight, Severus. Hermione is very anemic and she is severely underweight. Her white blood cell count is up and her red blood cell count is low. She has an infection which needs to be countered with a strong antibiotic. The good news is that from all the tests that were ran from your diagnostic test is that she doesn't have any kind of STD so the man who raped her didn't give her any disease. I'm going to put Hermione on bed rest for at least the next month so she will not be able to start school until her bed rest is over. However if one of the other kids can pick up her school work she can work on it from home and not fall too behind. She will be needed to monitored constantly and she needs to start eating."

Severus nodded and rubbed a hand down his face even as he shot a look at his bedroom door where he saw Lucius standing with anger vibrating through his body. "Come in here, Luc, and calm the bloody hell down. You're not going to do Mia any good if you let your anger take over."

Lucius took in a couple deep breaths and let them out as he walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He looked at Severus and Carlisle with rage in his eyes. "If and when Dolohov shows up here we kill him nice and slow. He fucked with my daughter for the last damn time."

Severus nodded. "We'll make sure he dies a slow and painful death, Luc, but for now we need to keep calm and level headed for Mia. She's going to need us all now more than ever. If she leaves this house she doesn't go out alone. We have a month to come up with a schedule where she has one of us adults with her at all times including school. We both know she'll put up a fight about one of us going to school with her but it's the way it's going to be until Dolohov is caught."

Lucius nodded and then smirked. "I'll apply to be the new French teacher at the High School. I'm fluent in French and several other languages so it shouldn't be a problem. I'll go tomorrow to talk to the Principal."

Carlisle nodded. "I'll have Esme talk to the Principal about volunteering in the Nurse's office since she is qualified. We will make sure that Hermione is protected and help you guys with whatever you need. I'll call Billy over on the reservation when we get back downstairs and see about setting up a meeting tomorrow for you all to meet with them. If you don't mind I'll have them come here so that Hermione can be present during the meeting."

Severus nodded. "That will be fine. We should all get back downstairs before Harry, Draco Blaise, Luna, Cissa, or Tonks come running up here to find out what is going on. Hopefully Theo, Pansy, and Remus have kept their mouths shut about what they overheard until we can talk to the others."

Lucius smirked again. "I shot a look at the ones who have enhanced hearing and informed them via their minds not to say a word about what they heard until we brought it up."

Severus shook his head and then bent down and placed one last kiss on Hermione's head before he walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs with Lucius and Carlisle following behind him. When he got into the living room he sat down and looked at everyone else. He closed his eyes and sighed as he wondered just how to break this newest news to those he considered his family. Finally he opened his eyes and just blurted out "Hermione's three weeks pregnant."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* I know I'm evil for how I left it but I just couldn't help it... It was just the point in where I wanted to end this chapter... Click yer button and let me know what you think...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay here is the next chapter... Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco, Harry, Blaise, Luna, Tonks, and Narcissa all jumped up from where they were sitting and shouted at the same time "What do you mean she's pregnant?"

Severus sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair. "I mean exactly that. Hermione is three weeks pregnant. The diagnostic test I did picked up on it and Carlisle saw it when he read over the results of the tests. Carlisle has put Hermione on bed rest for the next month. Someone will have to pick up her school assignments and bring them to her so that she doesn't fall behind. Lucius will be going to the school tomorrow to talk to the Principal about becoming the new French teacher and Carlisle said that he would have Esme go and talk to the Principal about volunteering in the Nurse's office. This way there will at least be one adult at the school with Hermione once she is allowed to go. When she is finally allowed out of the house she is not to go anywhere alone."

Harry nodded. "Merlin! This is going to kill Hermione. After everything else she has been through this just tops it all. She is going to hate being on bed rest. We are going to have our work cut out for us keeping her there. All of us except for the Cullen's know exactly how Hermione is. She is going to fight tooth and nail on having to stay put in bed."

Lucius growled and shook his head. "She'll stay there if I have to bind her to the damn bed. I'm sure that Dr. Cullen will allow us to carry Hermione down here and place her on the couch so that she isn't spending all of her time in the bed. We will find a way to keep her occupied so that she doesn't go crazy with just laying around."

Narcissa nodded. "She can help me choose things on that computer thingy to decorate the house. I'm sure that Lucius, Draco, Severus, Remus, Theo, and Luna will keep her spirits up with talking about things the rest of us have no clue about. Harry, Blaise, Pansy, and Tonks can keep her entertained by playing games or watching movies. I'm sure we'll find something that interest her enough to keep her exactly where she needs to be."

Everyone nodded and the Harry's eyes lit up as he thought about something. Even as the thought came to him he turned towards Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. "If one of you could come by a day and talk to her that will keep her where she is supposed to be. She loves learning about different people. I'm sure she would love to talk to you all but especially Jasper."

Carlisle nodded and looked at his family who all nodded and then looked back to Harry. "We can do that, Harry. Can you tell us why she would especially like to talk to Jasper?"

Harry grinned. "Because I can tell from just looking at him that he's been through a war of his own. It will help Hermione to have someone to talk to who has been through something like that but isn't as close to her as we are. She still has nightmares about the things she has seen and had to do in order to survive the war we just ended not too long ago. You see Hermione was tortured brutally at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange when her and I were captured while we were on a hunt searching for something called horcruxes. A horcux is a very piece of dark magic. Voldemort made seven horcruxes which helped him come back even after I killed him when I was only fifteen months old. We escaped after we were captured but not before Hermione was severely tortured. Now here we are a month after the final battle and things are starting to settle down somewhat. Hermione, Severus, Draco, Luna, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Lucius, Narcissa, Remus, Tonks, and Teddy are pretty much the only family I have left besides Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Arthur. I always considered them family plus the other three which are Ron, Ginny, and Molly but after what I found out I can't stand to be around them. I left some other friends behind but I can go and see them whenever I want to or have them come here. Hermione on the other hand only has those who are here plus Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Arthur. She stopped all contact with her other friends when she found out that two of them had slept with Ron while they were together."

Rosalie growled. "That is despicable. If I ever see the boy who cheated on her I will slap him."

Pansy chuckled. "You will have to get in line, Blondie. Besides if I'm not mistaken Hermione hexed him pretty damn good."

Harry nodded and smiled. "That she did and last I heard the only other person who knows the counter curse of that particular curse is our esteemed Minister and he is refusing to cast it. He was very livid after he found out what Ron did to Hermione. Kingsley is also thinking about which Order of Merlin to actually give Ron since it came to light that he left Hermione and me during the hunt. He told people that he came back but he never did and Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa can attest to that because he wasn't with Hermione and me when we were captured."

Narcissa made a sound of disgust. "That boy is going to find out just how far my name reaches once I get through with him. I cannot believe he told Skeeter that he was with you and Hermione during the whole search, Harry. I already have a team of Lawyer's looking into buying the Daily Prophet for me just so that I can fire that vile woman. If it wasn't for Weasley telling Skeeter where Hermione was Dolohov never would have found her and did what he did to her. I hold him just as accountable as I do Dolohov."

Luna sighed. "What's done is done and we cannot undo it no matter how much we want to. The only thing we can do now is help Hermione move forward. We will make sure that she is protected. We will make sure that she knows she is loved. We will make sure that she knows she is our family and that we will always be there for her no matter what. It is the only thing we can do right now."

Severus sighed and nodded. He looked at the seven vampires and gave a curt nod. "I will get started on brewing a potion that will help you with any bloodlust you have. In fact the potion will actually make the smell of human blood seem repulsive to you. I'm sure that it will be a big help. Plus when we draw some more blood from Hermione's animal forms I will give you each a couple vials. From what Lucius, Theo, and Pansy have told me that when they drink the blood from Hermione's animal forms that they can go longer without hunting. I'm pretty sure that it is because of Hermione's magic."

Lucius grinned and looked at the Cullen's. "Just wait until you taste the phoenix blood. The blood we drink from her phoenix form we actually don't have to hunt for four weeks. It is very powerful."

At that all of the Cullen's eyes widened and Carlisle said "Really?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes it is. Now I think it is time for everyone to rest and relax because tomorrow is going to be a busy day for all of us."

Severus nodded and looked at the Cullen's. "You are all more than welcome to camp out here. I'm sure that Pansy, Theo, and Lucius wouldn't mind talking through the night with you while the rest of us catch some sleep. There is no sense in you guys going home if you are just going to come back over first thing in the morning."

Carlisle nodded. "We will then, thank you."

Severus just nodded and stood up. He waited until Draco, Harry, Luna, Blaise, Tonks, Remus, Teddy, and Narcissa all started up the steps before he followed them. He watched them all go into their own rooms and then headed into his own bedroom. He quickly changed into his pajamas and then got into bed with Hermione. He pulled her gently into his arms and listened to her even breathing as he fell asleep. He knew that come morning things were going to get hectic with everything that needs to be done.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* See I can be nice! I didn't leave you at a cliffy this time! *snickers* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that it has been quite a while since I've updated and for that I am sorry... However I am back with a new chapter for your viewing pleasure... hehe... I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius waited until he was sure that everyone in the house that sleeps was asleep before he looked at Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. "I can tell you guys have some questions so go ahead and ask them. It is better for you to ask them now then when Hermione is around as when the war is brought up in front of her she tends to have flashbacks or spaces out. While Hermione may not be my daughter biologically she is my daughter in my heart. If I do not feel comfortable answering a question I will tell you so."

Edward nodded. "Harry mentioned something earlier called occluding. What exactly is that and how does one do it?"

Lucius chuckled lightly and smirked. "Occluding is where a witch or wizard can block one's mind from anyone reading it. Technically the practice of protecting ones mind is called Occlumency. A person can occlude by building up shields in their minds so that someone who practices Legilimency which allows a person to see the thoughts of whoever they are using it on. Severus, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and I are very good at Legilimency and use it quite frequently to make sure that people that are around us are not a threat to any of us but especially to Hermione. As for how one does Occlumency you would have to ask Severus because I do not know how to teach it."

Edward nodded again and sat back as Jasper asked "Can you go into detail about what happened to Hermione during the war?"

Lucius sighed but nodded. "The war was hard fought and there were many casualties on both sides. Hermione is the brightest witch of her age and probably of several other ages. When I first met her properly it was the summer after Voldemort came back. After seeing her and talking to her for a few minutes I decided right then and there I was on the wrong side of the war. I switched to the light side and made sure that Hermione was protected at all times. During the summers I would send someone I trusted to watch over her and follow her if she left her house at any time just to make sure that nothing would happen to her. During what should have been Hermione's and Harry's seventh year the two of them plus the youngest Weasley boy were hunting down Voldemort's horcruxes so that when the final battle came he could be killed and this time he would stay dead and have no way of coming back. Not even three weeks into the horcrux hunt Weasley upped and left them and never came back. Both Hermione and Harry were captured and brought to my Manor where it was discovered that they had Gryffindor's sword and Bellatrix tortured Hermione for information which Hermione never gave up no matter what Bellatrix did to her. When I first saw Hermione and Harry had been captured my heart broke. It took Severus, Narcissa, Draco, and I eighteen hours before we came up with a solid plan to get Hermione and Harry out of the Manor safely but we did it. Unfortunately by the time we were able to get them away Hermione had been tortured for fifteen of those eighteen hours. We all went to a house Severus had set up as a safe house and for a week we fought to save Hermione's life and managed to. During the final battle Hermione was a force to be reckoned with on the battle field. She took out Bellatrix, Rudolphus, McNair, Theo's father, and Pansy's father before she finally helped Harry end Voldemort's reign of terror. She was injured on the battlefield but ignored her injuries in favor of making sure she helped others. She saved Narcissa's, Draco's, Severus', Harry's, Remus', Tonks', Blaise's, Luna's, Neville's, Kingsley Shacklebolt who is now Minister of Magic, and even the youngest Weasley boy who actually came to the final battle before she ended up collapsing after the Auror's rounded up all of the Death Eaters that were still alive except for Dolohov who had escaped. When she came to and saw the youngest Weasley boy sitting by her bedside she flew off of it before any of us could stop her and hit him in the face and broke his nose. Everyone around could hear her yelling at him about leaving her and Harry when they needed him and if he had been with them then maybe they wouldn't have been caught. She just kept ranting and raving until Severus finally stepped in front of her and told her that he wasn't worth getting upset over. She let Severus lead her back to her bed and then ignored the youngest Weasley for the rest of her stay in the infirmary. About five days later it came out that Ronald was screwing two of Hermione's girl friends after he left her and Harry in during the horcrux hunt. Shortly after that Hermione and Harry both heard Ronald, Ginerva, and Molly talking about how they planned to use both of them to get the money and fame they thought they deserved. Molly was talking about dosing both Harry and Hermione with love potions and that is when both Harry and Hermione stepped out into view and let loose on them. Two days after that the Weasley boy gave an interview to Rita Skeeter and told her where Hermione was hiding out at and that is how Dolohov found her. In about six weeks time Hermione will have to go back to Wizarding Britain to make an appearance at the ball and at the press conference that Kingsley will be holding making sure that everyone knows that the youngest Weasley boy is a liar and that he is the reason Hermione was found and attacked by Dolohov."

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were all sad about what happened to Hermione but before any of them could say anything Jasper said "I'll be going back with her. Harry is right when he said I would understand what Hermione has been through. I will make sure that the idiot boy doesn't get near her while she is there. I'm sure that Alice won't mind me tagging along."

Alice smiled and shook her head. "We'll all be going with them back to Britain but Edward and Jasper will be the ones by Hermione's side all evening beside Lucius, Severus, Harry, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Remus, and some other boy I'm not sure of who it is. I can't see beyond that though. It also looks like some of the pack will be going with us. I cannot see them like Luna can but I can tell that at least one pack member actually knows Hermione already."

Pansy who was sitting quietly and listening to what Lucius was saying frowned and then sat forward. "Is there a shape shifter named Sam Uley on the reservation?"

At that question all of the Cullen's looked at Pansy in surprise but it was Edward who said "Yes there is. He is the alpha of the pack."

Pansy nodded and smiled slightly. "Hermione knows Sam very well. She will be glad to know that she is close by so that she can see him again."

Edward frowned. "How does Hermione know Sam?"

Pansy chuckled. "She met him about three years ago when she had a vacation here. He struck up a conversation with her and since then they have kept in contact. I'm not exactly sure where she was vacationing at but I know that it wasn't here. She told me about how she helped him to understand that just because he could shift into a wolf it didn't mean that he was a freak or that there was something wrong with him. She made him understand that he was chosen to protect those who couldn't really protect themselves. She also explained to him about the different kind of magical creatures that were out there. I think that was the year after we covered vampires. I'm actually surprised that Hermione didn't remember that gold eyes meant animal drinking vampires instead of human drinking vampires because she explained it to Sam. She got him to understand that just because someone was a vampire didn't automatically make them the enemy. She told him that if he ever came across a gold eyed vampire then it was one who fed on animals and that the vampire should be respected for it's choice of food so to speak."

Carlise's eyes widened in shock at that and then he breathed out "So that is why he gets on his pack when they call us bloodsuckers. He doesn't like them calling us anything other than our names."

Pansy smiled and nodded. "That would be why. He really took to heart what Hermione told him the day they talked. Even when she was at Hogwarts he would write to her and send it by owl but he wouldn't send it if anyone was around as he didn't want to let her secret out. Hermione doesn't judge anyone by who or what they are she judges them by how they act and treat the people around them."

Lucius and Theo both nodded but it was Theo who said "Hermione is a very forgiving girl unless you hurt someone she cares about. Her and Harry both think about others more than they do themselves. It is why all of us tend to keep a close eye on them because we know that if we didn't they would probably get into more trouble than they already do."

Lucius chuckled at that. "Both of them are trouble magnets. Is there anything else you would like to know? We still have about three hours until the others wake up."

All of the Cullen's shook their heads but it was Carlisle who said "Not right now I don't think."

Lucius nodded again and then just made small talk to pass the time until the others woke up and until Hermione woke up.

* * *

><p>AN 2: There now the Cullen's know a little more about Hermione and the war that she was in... Click the button and let me know what ya think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait for an update! On the plus side I am finally back with one so here you go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

At around seven in the morning Carlisle decided to finally ask the question that he had been thinking about since he heard that Hermione knew Sam. "Do you think it would be a good idea to call Sam and have him come over here? I think that if Hermione sees someone else that she knows that she'll have more reason to fight to get better. From what Pansy has said about Sam's and Hermione's friendship I think that he will do a lot of good with just being here."

Lucius thought about it for a few minutes and then finally nodded. "I think that it would be a good idea. It may just be what causes her not to shut down once she learns that she is pregnant. From what Hermione has told me about this Sam guy she looks upon him as another brother. Also I think it would be a good surprise since she hasn't seen him in so long."

Carlisle nodded and pulled his cell phone out. He scrolled through his contacts until he saw Sam's name and then pressed the okay button. He listened as the phone rang and then when it was answered he cleared his throat. "Sam, this is Carlisle Cullen. I'm sorry to be calling you so early but I wanted to see if you could come to Forks. There is someone here that I think you would like to see."

Sam frowned. "Good morning, Dr. Cullen. Who would I like to see?"

Carlisle chuckled slightly. "Does the name Hermione Granger mean anything to you, Sam?"

Sam gasped. "I know Hermione but the question is how do you know her, Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle sighed. "I was brought to her yesterday evening by some of her friends when their ways would not heal a wound. I am currently sitting in her living room. She has been through a lot of things that I cannot get into over the phone but some of the people here with her think that it is a good idea if you were to come over."

Sam nodded even though Carlisle couldn't see him. "Text me the address, Dr. Cullen, and I'll be there in ten minutes. Would be alright if I bring Paul and Jared with me?"

Carlisle looked at Lucius who nodded and then said into the phone "That will be fine, Sam. As soon as I hang up with you I'll text you the address. We will see you soon." He ended the call and then promptly sent the text message with the address in it. Once it was finished he looked back at Lucius. "It might be a good idea to have some food for Sam, Paul, and Jared to eat when they get here. From what I understand they get pretty hungry with all the shifting that they do."

Pansy stood up. "I'll go and talk to Dobby and Winky. I will also see if there is any stored blood anywhere in the house. If not I'll bring in some blood pops for you all."

Esme smiled. "Thank you, dear."

Pansy just nodded and walked out of the living room just as Theo said "I hear Severus, Harry, and Remus moving around. They will be down shortly."

Lucius chuckled. "Even though they no longer have to get up for classes or to teach they still get up early. Although more than likely Severus won't come down right away because he'll run another diagnostic scan over Hermione and then bring it down here so that Carlisle can read it and make sure that everything is at least the same as it was last night. He'll want to make sure that Hermione's condition hasn't worsened at all."

Carlisle nodded. "That will stop me from having to ask him to do one. I was going to ask him to do one so that I could compare it to last night's scan. The most important thing right now is to make sure that Hermione's white blood cell count doesn't raise any higher and that her red blood cell count doesn't lower any further. We will need to make sure that she remains as stress free as possible although from the sounds of it that is going to be easier said than done. I hate to ask but I was thinking about it last night is there anything special or not right about the man who sexually assaulted Hermione? From what the others have said she hasn't been able to keep food down or anything so I'm wondering if there is another reason for that besides the fact that she has just been through well hell to put it bluntly."

Lucius scowled. "He is actually a vampire. He was changed a couple of days before the final battle."

At that piece of information Jasper growled low in his throat before he swore long and hard. "Hermione could be throwing up everything that she eats because she is expecting a half vampire baby. We need to try to get her some blood to drink to see if she can keep that down. If she can keep the blood down then maybe just maybe we can try her on regular food. It could also be that Carlisle picked up on the pregnancy because it could go quicker than what a normal pregnancy would. I hate to suggest it but we are going to need Marcus and Caius' Volturi's help because they both have dealt with something like this before."

Lucius nodded and pulled his cell phone out and made a quick call. Once he hung up he smirked at the looks on the Cullen's faces. "What? Caius is actually related to Luna, Draco, and I. Marcus, Caius, and Aro will be here in a couple of hours. It won't take them long to get here since they have access to portkeys and magicals who can apparate them here. Demetri will be able to lock on my position where I am at and have a portkey made for them to come straight here. Besides Marcus is actually related to Hermione even though she doesn't know it yet. He was planning on letter her know on her birthday."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully just as he picked up the sound of running footsteps. "It sounds like Sam, Paul, and Jared are here."

Lucius stood up and walked to the door and pulled it open just as a young man was raising his hand to knock. "Come on in but please keep your voices down since Mia is still sleeping. I have no doubt that she'll be happy to see you once she wakes up. I have put up a scent dampening spell so that the smell of vampires does not get to any of you while you are here. I will forewarn you all that we have red eye vampires coming here but they will not hunt in town or close to here. They know that they will have to hunt in Seattle if they do need to hunt and they only feed from criminals or people who give them their blood willingly. They are coming to help Hermione out also. I am Lucius Malfoy, the boy beside me is Theo, and the girl is Pansy. You know all of the Cullen's. You can have a seat anywhere. There will be more people downstairs soon."

Sam nodded and sat down on a chair with Jared and Paul sitting on the floor in front of him. "Is Hermione alright? I haven't had a letter from her in a couple of months now so I'm worried."

Lucius sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I'm afraid that Mia is as far from alright as she can get right now. However with time and people that love her around her she will get better. Before she wakes up and has someone bring her down I need to know something. Just how much has she told you about what was going on in our world, Sam?"

Sam frowned. "I know that there was a war going on and that she was front and center in it along with her best friend Harry Potter. I know that in her fifth year she about died because of a curse that some man hit her with but that her Potions Professor was able to reverse the curse even though she still has the scar from it. I know that for several months she was on the run with Harry because of hunting certain pieces so that they would be able to end the war. While I may not have heard from Hermione in a couple of months I still received news about what was going on with her. I know that the war ended not too long ago and that she survived it along with Harry with pretty much sheer luck. What is wrong with Hermione?"

Lucius sighed again. "Almost three weeks ago she was found and attacked by the man who hurt her back in her fifth year since a boy she thought was a friend gave her location to a reporter who actually printed where she was at. The man found her and ended up beating and sexually assaulting her before we even knew that he had read the paper and figured out where she was. We just found out late last night that she is three weeks pregnant from the assault but we haven't told Hermione yet. She has a wound on her side that hasn't been healed because magic isn't healing it but from what I understand Carlisle stitched it up the muggle way last night so hopefully it will heal correctly now. There is a lot more going on but I think we should wait until everyone else is down here before going over it so that they can help fill you in."

Sam swore. "Did you at least catch the man who hurt Hermione?"

Lucius shook his head. "Unfortunately he got away before we got to her. The thing is the man is a vampire which is why we will be having some red eyed vamps here because we have no clue what to expect with this pregnancy. I have never dealt with a human or a witch that has gotten pregnant by a vampire so I do not know if this will be like a regular pregnancy or if it will speed up."

Sam nodded. "Anything I or the pack can do to help we will. Hermione helped me a lot when I first I shifted into a wolf and I want to be able to repay her for her kindness. She made me see that I am NOT a monster just because I can turn into a horse sized wolf. She also made me realize that NOT vampires are bad."

Lucius smiled even as he laughed. "That sounds like Hermione. She doesn't care what a person is. She only cares how they act and what they do. She isn't one to judge a person at all unless they have done something in her presence to be judged. Everyone but Hermione is up now so we should be having some company down here soon."

Everyone nodded and just talked among themselves as they waited on the others to come down and join them.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts and snickers* So this isn't what I originally had planned for this chapter but it was what my muse wanted so here we are! LOL! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay in updating but r/l has taken priority... Good news is at least here is an update... LOL... I honestly hope this chapter makes sense to you all since I'm writing/typing it up while hopped up on pain meds so enjoy! LMAO!

I have also started posting stories on tumblr so if you have an account follow me because I will be posting some stories there that may not be posted here due to certain things... My tumblr is: angel- n- .com without any spaces! I also just posted a new story which is a HP/Avengers crossover...

Now onto the new chapter that you all have been waiting on!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus was the first one downstairs and he walked straight over to Carlisle even as Harry and Remus walked down the stairs. "I did another in depth diagnostic test on Mia this morning, Carlisle. I figured that you would like to take a look at it and see if there is anything different from the one I did last night."

Carlisle nodded and looked over the results of the test. He frowned as he saw that certain levels were higher. "Well I must say that her pregnancy isn't going to be a normal one at all. The numbers have doubled since I did the test last night so now it is showing that she is at six weeks. If I had to take a guess Hermione will give birth within the next four to six weeks if not sooner. I'll talk to Marcus and Caius when they get here. Severus, I would like another scan done on Hermione in about six to eight hours."

Severus nodded and then looked around. When his eyes landed on the three men he didn't know they narrowed. "Would someone like to tell me who the three men are that I don't know?"

Lucius chuckled. "Severus, meet Sam Uley, Paul, and Jared. Sam, Paul, Jared, meet Severus who happens to be another father figure in Mia's life. The other two that are standing behind the couch are Remus Lupin who is an actual werewolf and then you have Harry Potter who is Mia's best friend and brother in all but blood."

Severus smirked slightly at that introduction. "Well at least now I can put a face to the name when Hermione goes on and on about Sam next time. Do you know how hard it is to picture what she is trying to describe when you don't even know what one of the people look like? It's a lot harder than you could think."

Harry let out a laugh. "You should have told 'Mione that you wanted to see a picture of Sam then, Severus. Merlin knows she carries one around with her at all time of him. That is how I found what he looked like. It is finally nice to meet you, Sam, and you too Jared and Paul."

Sam smiled and stood up. He quickly shook Severus', Remus', and Harry's hands before he sat back down. "We were just filled in on what happened to Hermione. I'm glad that she is here so I can help protect her. I hate that she went through what she has though. So what can everyone tell us about the three vampires that will be here soon?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Lucius. "Just what exactly have you done this time, Lucius?"

Lucius smirked. "I did what you would have done and called Caius and Marcus. We need to know what to expect with this pregnancy, Severus, and you damn well know it. You know as well as I do that Hermione will insist on giving birth to this baby regardless of the fact that it will be half vampire and half human. We need to know what to expect and what we can do to make things easier on her while she is pregnant. We need to make sure that she comes through this pregnancy alive because there is NO other option!"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I agree that there is no other option, Lucius. You don't have to tell me what I already know. I'm not going to give you hell for calling in Marcus and Caius because I would have suggested it once I found out that her pregnancy levels are rising as fast as they are. Whatever we have to do to make sure that Hermione survives this we WILL do. Let there be no doubt in anyone's mind that no matter what we have to do Hermione will survive this pregnancy. Now what time can we expect the three kings?"

Lucius sighed. "They'll be here in a couple of hours. Before they get here we should tell Sam, Paul, and Jared about them so that they won't be uninformed when they do arrive. Now, Sam, Jared, and Paul listen closely to what I have to say. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are the three kings in the vampire world. They are in charge of all the vampires and make sure that all of the laws are followed as they should be. When a vampire breaks the law they hold a trial and then if the vampire in question is proven guilty they carry out a justice depending on what crime the vampire committed. Aro, he is the face of the Volturi you might as well say. Aro, can see everything that has ever happened to a person or any thought that they have ever had by the touch of his hand. Caius, doesn't have an active power per say but he is one hell of a fighter. Finally you have Marcus who lost his mate several hundred years ago. Marcus does have a gift and that gift is that he can tell relationships between people rather it be family, lover, mate, friend, or something else. Now the three kings will not be coming alone so you will also meet Demetri who is a tracker, Jane who can inflict pain with just a look, Alex who can take away a person's senses, Felix who is a fighter, and finally Reneta who is a shield. I'm not sure if they will be bringing anyone else with them or not. If I have to take a guess Marcus will have Felix and Demetri end up being Hermione's bodyguards even if one of us is with her."

Harry nodded as a hard look came into eyes. "Hermione needs all the support and protection that she can get and I don't care if she says otherwise. She is holding too much in and eventually she is going to blow and that is not a good thing at all. I'm honestly surprised that so far she has held it all together as long as she has. She needs to be able to vent or she is just going to stress herself out even more than she already is. Now if you all will excuse me I'm going to go fix some breakfast for us all even though I know Dobby and Winky would do it. I'd rather feel like I'm doing something other than sitting around and waiting."

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed. "I'll come and help you, Harry. It is nice meeting you all."

Severus shook his head in amusement once Harry and Remus walked into the kitchen. "Between those two we will have a feast for breakfast. They aren't meaning to be rude but they are both worried about Hermione and this is how they cope with the worry. I'm sure they will be more talkative once Hermione is awake and they can see with their own eyes that they are alright. For now I would suggest that we all just sit around and talk while we wait on the others and Hermione to wake up."

With that everyone settled back into their seats and started throwing ideas around with each other on what they could and couldn't do to make sure that Hermione would make it through the next several weeks.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Once again I'm sorry for the delay in updating! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
